The present invention relates to an electrode for an electrically heated soldering head of a soldering machine.
In known stamp soldering devices, the number of electrodes that are provided depends on the nature of the structural part which is to be soldered. Current for heating the soldering surfaces is fed via a collector on the electrodes, wherein the collector serves, primarily for holding the electrodes. The electrodes are heated by brief but high currents, by means of resistance heating.
The voltage of the electrodes with respect to ground is undefined and may rise to several volts. As a result, various structural parts and conductive sections can be damaged. The problem can not be remedied by grounding the electrodes, or by connecting same to a reference potential, because such measures would result in the short-circuitry of the potential difference existing over the electrode by the grounded contact surface. Government regulations permit only very low mean voltage values (RMS), of only a few millivolts, for instance, 2 millivolts, to exist on solder surfaces of soldering heads. This requirement cannot be obtained with traditional stamp soldering apparatus.